


14x01 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Family Drama, Family Feels, Missing Scene, Sam and Castiel Broment, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Why Castiel didn't heal himself or Jack after the dust up with the demons





	14x01 Coda

Sam handed Jack some ice wrapped in a towel. “You gonna be okay, kid?”

 

“If I could just  _ heal _ ,” Jack grunted in frustration. He flinched as he put the cold compress to his bruised cheek. It felt a little better.

 

“It takes time, Jack. Just like Cas said.” Sam furrowed his brow. “Why didn't Cas just heal you? Or himself?”

 

Jack sighed. “Because Cas isn't using his grace. He's...holding back.”

 

“What the hell? Why? He could have cleared that whole room of demons! And that's another thing...how did they get the drop on him?” Sam paced.

 

“Because until Michael is out of Dean...I'm essentially human,” Castiel responded from the doorway. His face was still bruised and swollen. Blood was stained on his shirt and tie. “We don't know what condition Dean will be in after Michael...after Michael has done his damage. I need my grace to heal him. I offered to help my son. He declined.”

 

Sam shook his head. “There it is. You're both Winchesters, alright.”

 

“Sam, I will gladly suffer these injuries. I will take the pain because...because Dean is family. And I have to be strong and ready for when we get him back.” 

 

“Yeah...yeah. I get that, Cas. I do. You should have told me. I need to know these things. You want to be  _ human _ ...you partner up just like the rest of us. Okay? I’m not about to lose another brother here.”

 

Castiel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. “You won't, Sam. We'll get Dean back.”

 

“It's what we do, right?” Jack chimed in.

 

Sam gave him a thin smile. “That's right, Jack. It's what we do.”


End file.
